2 Sides of the Same Coin
by NaruHarem4ever
Summary: A Naru/KP crossover. Takes place during the 1st Wannaweep adventure where Ron has fought Gill. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kim Possible. These belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Disney, respectfully. Abandoned, up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is a new idea I wanted to try. The only author on this whole site who has done a KP/Naruto xover worthy of any note that I know of is VINcredible. Bear in mind that this is going to have many Bleach elements as well, but is NOT a crossover. So, without any further ado, I bring to you my newest fic, 2 sides of the same coin.**

Summery: Taking place immediately after catching Gill in his trap at Camp Wannaweep, the first time, the cheerleaders and Barkin meet an old enemy of Ron's, and in the aftermath, Kim and the others learn that Ron is not all that he has made himself out to be.

"You think that you've beaten me, squeenb? You are a _nobody_, and you always will be!", said the green slimy mutant, hanging upside down from a rope.

"Yeah, is that so? I'm not the one hanging from a rope at the moment. Now just hang out here for a while, while I go get everyone unstuck." said our blond hero, grinning.

0000000000

"Yo!"

"Ron! You beat him? I don't believe it!" Kim said.

"HEY! Are you calling me weak? I am unstoppable! Now hold on a sec, and I'll have you girls out of that muck. Now where is that pocket knife. Hmm..."

All of the girls had numerous thoughts and feelings running through their heads.

"_Oh my god, he actually beat that sad excuse for a swamp monster. Well he _has _been hanging around Kim for the better part of a decade, so I suppose he had to pick up some skill", _Bonnie thought to herself.

"_Is this really the same goof ball mascot that follows Kim around like a lost puppy? Not bad, Stoppable, _Marcella thought.

"_OMG, he looks so _cute _right now, I could just kiss him right now. Wow, it's just like a story of a fairytale" _Tara thought with a blush.

"_Fantastic work, Ronald" _Barkin thought with a smile.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!", Ron said.

"Here what is, ahou?" a voice called out from the tree line.

"Kim, Ron said slowly, _please_ tell me there isn't someone with blueish hair with a pretty boy face behind me"

"Sorry, _Uzumaki_, but there is. And I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here", the mystery stranger said.

"Rokusho Aoi. You're the last person I'd expect to see again" Ron said with a grimace. "What happened wasn't anything personal, just business. You underestimated me, merely because I was a genin, and you paid for it. Leave now, and I promise I won't leave your broken and bloody carcass for the animals to feast on."

"Well, I'm not the only one here, so I suppose we'll just have to take turns pounding your smug face into the ground before we kill you.", Aoi said with a smirk.

"Oh? And who is this other person, your boyfriend?"

"Kurogane Raiga, at your service", called a voice from the trees.

"Ahhh, the blind bastard. So tell me, how's your fighting game been since Ranmaru isn't around to tell where everything is?"

"Actually, I got new eyes now, so lets see you talk shit now. So what do you have to say about that?, the newly identified Raiga asked.

"Just this... **Futon: Daitoppa!" **With that being said, Ron swung his hand at the two swordsmen, a huge gale of wind burst from Ron's palms, blasting both men backwards, knocking them into the water.

"Just great", Ron muttered under his breath. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". **No sooner had these words burst from his mouth than 20 identical copies came into existence.

"All of you, cut them down and get them out of here, Kim too."

"Ron you are _not _leaving me behind! Now what's going on?", Kim asked, her green eyes flashing with concern.

"Sorry no time to explain KP, and no, you are _not _staying here. This is MY problem, and if any of you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. Trust me on this, they would make mincemeat out of you. Please, just go with my clones, and I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"But...", Kim stopped after seeing the look Ron had in his eye. "Alright, I'll hold you to that."

No sooner had Kim finished speaking the clones had finished cutting everyone down from Gill's gooey muck, and the figures of Aoi and Raiga burst from the water.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Naruto, you have officially pissed me off. Now you and your little friends are going to die!", Aoi said with a sneer on his face. Aoi then charged at Ron and the girls, Raijin in hand.

Ron bit his right thumb, and swiped the blood soaked digit across the top of his left hand. With a faint poofing sound, a blade materialized. The sword itself looked like fairly high-quality, even the cheerleaders could tell just by looking at it. The blade was almost 3 feet in length, and 1 foot wide. The blade itself looked razor sharp, and was a deep blue, almost a sapphire color, with various Kanji running up and down the blade. Ron then grasped the blade in his right hand and with a quick swing, Ron blocked the Ame-nin's blade, lashing out with his foot as he did so, knocking him on his back about 10 feet away.

"What are you all still doing here? Go, I won't be able to beat both of them if I have to watch out for you guys as well. All bunshin with them. Now GO!", Ron said, raising his blade just a little higher.

Startled out of their reverie, the cheerleaders and Barkin turned and stared to run to the bus with the bunshin in tow. Raiga attempted to follow, swords in hand, but was quickly blocked, courtesy of Ron's blade nearly taking his head off.

"Sorry, but to get to them, you'll have to get past me. I'll take you both on! So bring it, mendo no baka!"

Ron then flashed through several one-handed seals, ending in Tora. "**Katon: Dai ****Enden!" **As he blew, a moderately sized fire ball came flying out, nailing Raiga in the face. Raiga dropped his swords, clutching at his burned face. With an grimace at what he had to do, Ron quickly turned around with sword in tow, taking Raiga's head off in the process.

He then sprinted to where Aoi was just getting up, and as he neared his target, the former Konoha ninja started flashing through seals, ending with Tora.

"**Soiton: Sueijinheki!" **Aoi spat out a torrent of water, then quickly used an earth Jutsu to move underground and get a little space away from him. He then reappeared above ground about a quarter mile away,

"Damn, maybe challenging him like this wasn't such a good idea.", Aoi said, panting.

"You may be right. But suffice to say, attacking like this is unwarranted, and you are going to die here. **Getsuuga Tenshou!" **A large blade made of pure red energy lashed out, heading for Aoi.

**Electrify**, **Raijin!" **A surge of energy burst from the blade hitting Ron in the chest, knocking him down, as well as dispelling the red blast. When Ron stumbled to his feet what he saw shocked him. Whereas earlier, the Raijin sword could have been mistaken for a kodaichi, now could easily been confused for Momochi Zabuza's Kubukiri Hochobo. 4 feet in length, 1 and a half foot wide, the sword seemed oddly out of place held in Aoi slender frame.

"Taking it up a notch, huh? Well then, I will too. **Rain down**, **Raigeki!**

After Ron finished speaking, a flash of blue light burst from the sword, and when it faded, Aoi gasped in surprise. Held in Ron's had was a pair of katana's with a black hilt, each about a foot and a half, half a foot wide.

Ron then charged the traitor, catching him by surprise with two quick jabs, both of which were blocked by Aoi's ridiculously large sword. Ron then swung one katana, aiming to take Aoi's head clean off, which was again blocked with Aoi's sword. Ron then jabbed the other katana piercing through the ribs and hitting him in the lung. Aoi hissed in severe pain, and dropped his sword. Ron swung his sword, and decapitated the nuke-nin, letting his body fall to the ground. He pulled out a scroll, and sealed Aoi's head inside then rolled the scroll together, tied it, and placed it in his back pocket. He then sealed the Raijin sword, and burned Aoi's body. Then he went over to Raiga's body, and repeated the process.

"_Well, this is just great. Now I'm going to have to explain _so _much shit I'd rather not have to. Troublesome. Well, better get over there, before they decide to send the army after me", _Ron thought to himself.

As Ron walked into the clearing that the cheerleaders and Barkin were waiting for him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom, as if the shit was about to hit the fan in the worst way possible, and he was mostly right.

"Ron, everything is over, right? If that's the case you are going to sit down and tell us everything.", Kim said with a stern look in her eye.

"All right, just let me set a few things up, because this is a _very _long story." He walked over to a small tree, and got some kindle, and then used wind manipulation to make firewood. Then he put the firewood into the pit sitting there, and lit it with a basic Katon Jutsu.

"All right", Ron began,"This goes back to a rather large village called Konoha in Japan, 15 years ago, on the day of my birth...

**And that's a wrap. And thanks to the Naruxover thing, I could conceivably make this a harem if I wanted to. So what do you think? I personally think this will be the first of it's kind. And Remember, Review sustain me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know you are tired of seeing me scrap stories, but I cant really see myself continuing this one. Sorry. Anyone who wants to continue or rewrite it, feel free. Just send me a link, so I can read it too.


End file.
